


mercy

by skrsgards



Series: Bill Skargård Works [19]
Category: Bill Skarsgard - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, Angst, Battle, Character Death, Childbirth, Major Character Injury, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skrsgards/pseuds/skrsgards
Summary: in which a young man goes to great lengths to save that which is most precious to him





	mercy

He’d always been a dreamer.

Ever since he was a boy, he’d dreamed of what his life would be when he became a man. He would fall in love with a maiden and marry her soon after. They would have children together, a handful of blonde headed little ones (that all looked like their mother, of course). The boys would be leaders, like their father, and the girls would be strong and fearless, just like their mother. He’d always teased that he would one day best his father by having more children than he. It was a running joke in their family, one they always laughed about together.

He dreamed of becoming king one day, of bringing home the spoils of war, of providing for his wife and family, of being able to take care of his parents, of being able to protect his babies and leaving a good legacy for them to follow. And for a time, it seemed as if all his dreams were going to come true.

He met a beautiful maiden, married her in the middle of September, when the leaves were vibrant with their hues of gold, orange, and brown. She was the light of his life, he loved her above all others, and she in turn loved him. He’d never been so overjoyed, so full of hope and happiness.

Until those dreams of his turned into nightmares.

His wife found out she was expecting not long after their marriage, and they were ecstatic. In celebration, a feast was held, honoring the couple and their unborn child. Everyone was merry, excited for what the future would bring, and the little baby that would come with it. Bill saw the pride in his father’s eyes, and it made his heart sing, because all he’d ever wanted was to make his father, the king, proud.

King Stellan never got to meet his grandchild. The winter that came was harsh and unforgiving. It came like a thief in the night, and along with it came the cold hand of death, resting upon the his brow and taking him away as he slept. It was his wife who found him the next morning, and it was she who gave the news to her eldest son, Alexander, who stood before the entire village and relayed the fateful news - the king was dead.

People all through the land mourned his death. But even so, life went on. The ice melted, and flowers bloomed, the birds began to sing, and along with the springtime came the promise of new life. A certain hope hung in the air, anticipation of what was to come.

He and his wife argued, playfully of course, over what they should name the child. She’d suggest a name, and he’d disagree, instead suggesting one of his own ideas, which she’d in turn disagree on, and so it went. Each of his brothers firmly believed the child was a boy, while his sister insisted it was a girl. Bill, however, didn’t care. All he wanted was for his child to be born strong and healthy. Which, judging by how the child leapt and kicked in its mother’s womb, was bound to happen.

Bill wanted to be there every step of the way, but unfortunately, he could not. He had other duties to attend to, important decisions to make for the good of his people. He and his brothers worked diligently to lead the people, doing everything in their power to carry on the king’s legacy. Amongst the five brothers, they each had their strengths. Alexander was the warrior, strong and nearly always undefeated in combat. When he fought for a cause, he did so with all his heart. Gustaf was the wise one, always the voice of reason, the one people came to for counsel. He was the one his brothers usually looked to for battle plans. Sam had the gift of reading people. He could spend only a few minutes with someone, and gauge what kind of person they were right from the start. His skill had helped them discover who their enemies were many a time.

Bill was a leader. His ability to project his voice and the way he had about him often drew the attention of the people. They tended to follow him, and trust his judgement. He wasn’t afraid to make tough decisions for the good of his people. As for Valter, well, there was no other way to describe him than to say he was wily. He was quick on his feet, always one step ahead of his enemy. A trickster, of sorts. And a good one at that. Together, they made an extraordinary team.

With summertime approaching, the time to journey west was soon upon them. It was a trip that was made every year, to a village that was a four day journey from their own. There, all kinds of goods could be traded and purchased. It was an annual market, of sorts. This year, Bill was going, choosing to bring Gustaf and Sam with him, leaving the village in the hands of Alexander and Valter.

He’d been on this trip many a time before with his father, but never had it been so hard to leave before. The difficult thing was leaving his wife. Although he would only be gone no more than two weeks, he still found himself growing emotional over leaving her. They had not been apart since finding out she was with child, and Bill didn’t want to say goodbye. But nonetheless, he did, leaving a lingering kiss on her soft lips and a promise that he would return soon.

Bill knew that Erela would be cared for, that she would be safe while he was gone. His mother, the queen, saw to it that the young mother to be was taken care of. My had been a medicine woman before she’d met her late husband, and even after becoming queen, she’d used her abilities many a time. And this was a time where she was able to do so yet again, per Bill’s request. In his eyes, she was the only one fit to take care of his wife.

And so, the journey began, the three brothers and another young man from within the village headed on their way. They spent the daytime traveling, and the nighttime sleeping beneath the stars. Back at home, things were going just fine. Life carried on, as it always did, while the men were gone. Preparation for the baby’s arrival had begun. Clothing had been made by the women, toys, mostly little dollies and wooden figurines, had been made by the children. And, a cradle, which happened to be Erela’s favorite thing she’d received, which had been crafted by Alexander’s steady hands.

She spent most of her time organizing the baby’s room. The cradle was the only thing missing, because she’d decided that she wanted the baby near to her after it was first born. She often envisioned what it would be like. She’d always dreamed of becoming a mother, and had wondered just what that love she’d heard her mother, and every other woman she’d ever known to be a mother, was really like. She’d heard countless stories of women looking into their baby’s eyes and just knowing they’d do absolutely anything, that there were no mountains they wouldn’t move and no valleys they would not walk through for that child.

She wanted to feel that, wanted to know what it was like. She was already in love with her baby, and it was only still in her womb. How much greater would that love be when she met the child for the first time? She could only imagine. And Bill, oh, how excited she was for him to meet the baby. She was already familiar with the way his beautiful eyes lit up when he saw her, she couldn’t wait to see how much love and adoration would fill those eyes when he met his child for the first time.

They were going to be good parents. She just knew it.

Somewhere across the plains, Bill was immersed in his own thoughts. He was distracted, had been for months now. His brothers often made fun of him for it, but he couldn’t help it. His mind had already gone a mile a minute before learning he was going to be a father. After the fact, it got even worse. There were his worries, of course. Would the child be born healthy? Would he be a good father? Would he be able to protect his family? But there were the positive thoughts, too. The anticipation of meeting that little baby for the first time. A child that was his own. Caring and providing for and nurturing that child. Loving them unconditionally. It made his heart ache with emotion just thinking about it.

He fell asleep that night with a smile on his face. And as the days went on, he fell asleep that way quite often, purely content. That is, until the eve of their arrival back home.

He lay upon the sand that night, head resting on his coat, which he’d folded over as a makeshift pillow. He stared up at the stars, connecting constellations as his body relaxed and his eyes grew heavier as time passed. It wasn’t long before he drifted off to sleep, momentarily at peace, until he fell into the world of dreams.

It was sunny, a beautiful day, the kind of day Erela loved. He could see her up ahead, dancing around in her favorite wildflower field, flower crown upon her head. She looked regal, he thought. It seemed as if she was glowing, a rosiness settling into the apples of her cheeks. She was softer, less harsh lines and more round curves, courtesy of the child growing within her. Bill loved it, he couldn’t help but grow even more infatuated with her.

When she turned and saw him standing there, she smiled, slowing to a stop and reaching a hand out to him. Without hesitation, he approached her, fingers intertwining with hers. “You are so beautiful, my angel,” he whispered.   
She stood on her tiptoes, searching for a kiss. He obliged her, pressing his lips to hers sweetly. His hand rested upon the side of her neck, while the other slipped down to linger atop her belly. She broke the kiss to look up at him, and for a moment, it felt as if time had stopped as he looked into her striking eyes.

When she fell, his arms shot forward to catch her, and a gasp left her lips as she landed against him. “Erela?” He breathed, searching her face. She was pale, so pale. “What is it, my love?”

It was then that he looked down, and realized what had happened. “No.” His voice came out strangled, hardly audible. There was blood, so much blood. It had soaked the skirt of her white dress, spreading down towards the hem.

“No! No, no, no!”

“Beg Freyja to spare our child,” Erela breathed, knees buckling.

Bill woke with a start, chest heaving as he took the cool air into his lungs. As his eyes adjusted, he realized that it had indeed been just a nightmare. But even so, he was still terribly unnerved, and he knew he would not be able to fall back asleep. So, after he’d steadied his breathing, he slowly rose from the ground, quietly sauntering over to the nearby river.

Once he reached it, he knelt down, dipping his hands into the water and splashing the cool liquid over his sweaty face. For a moment, he closed his eyes, only opening them when he heard a voice behind him.

“Can’t sleep?” It was Gustaf, sitting beneath the nearby weeping willow, back resting against the tree.

Bill shook his head, rising to go and sit beside his brother. Gustaf offered him the leather flask he’d been drinking out of, and Bill eagerly accepted it, taking a swig.

It seemed that Gustaf, as observant as he was, already knew what was troubling Bill. “Everything will be alright, you know.”

Bill sighed. “I’ve never been so worried before.”

“Don’t put all of your focus on what could go wrong. You’re just making yourself sick with worry.”

“I can’t help it.” Bill took another swig from the flask. “I had a dream…Erela told me to pray to Freyja and ask her to spare our child.”

Gustaf placed a hand on Bill’s shoulder. “Then pray. Pray for the health and well being of the child.”  
“I will. I just…I can’t help but think that-”

“Here’s what I think. Erela is going to give birth to a strong, healthy baby, and you will have no cause to worry any longer. In the meantime, continue to pray, just as the dream said. Have faith, brother.”

And with that, Gustaf stood to leave, and Bill was then left alone with his thoughts.

He replayed his brother’s words in his head. Pray. So that was exactly what he did. Starting that night, he begged the goddess, every single day, to keep his child safe and healthy in the womb. He couldn’t lose this child, he knew it would be too much to bear.

He’d managed to convince himself that the dream had only been a message, and that what had happened within it wasn’t actually going to happen. But even so, as they neared home the next day, he couldn’t stave off the swirl of dread that went through his belly. What if he returned to find that Erela had lost their baby? The thought alone sent nausea rushing through him.

When they arrived back at the village, Bill was quick to dismount his horse and rush forth, not bothering to help with unloading the goods they’d brought back. His only concern was searching for his wife. He found her walking back from the lake, looking entirely at ease. When she saw him, her face lit up, and Bill didn’t waste any time in dashing to her, pulling her into his arms. She was engulfed, face buried against his chest. She giggled, leaning back to look up at him. His large hands cupped her cheeks, and he kissed her deeply.

“Oh, I’ve missed you,” he breathed into her mouth.

“And I’ve missed you,” she replied.

Bill looked down then, placing a hand over her belly. “Are you alright?”

Her own hand came to rest atop his, and for a moment, she saw a look of distress upon his features. “I’m just fine. So is the baby. Are you alright?”

“Y-yes. Yes. Just weary.”

Erela smiles softly, knowing he was fibbing. “Your mother says I am healthy and doing just fine. I’d say she knows what she’s talking about, no?”

Bill nodded. “Yes.”

Erela turned, grasping his wrist as she changed the subject to a lighter one. “Come! See how I’ve decorated the baby’s room!”

Bill was quick to follow - or rather, be dragged - after her. She displayed childlike excitement, eager to show him the work she was so proud of. When they reached their home, she took him straight inside, to the far side of the house where the bedrooms were. She hurriedly showed him the cradle.

“Alex made this while you were gone. The baby will be sleeping next to us for a while, until she’s a bit older, so that’s why I had him set it beside the bed. What do you think of it?”

“She,” he said.

Erela paused. “What?”

“You said ‘she’.”

“Oh.” She fell silent for a moment before she smiled again. “I don’t know…I just feel it in my bones that it’s a girl.”

It was Bill’s turn to smile then. “I feel it too.”

Only time would tell if they were right, though. In the meantime, life went on. Bill went to sleep beside his wife that night, almost afraid to close his eyes for fear that he’d have that dream again. But much to his relief, he fell into a dreamless sleep, and didn’t wake until the sun began to rise the next day. And after that, he began to think that maybe the dream really didn’t have as much meaning as he really thought.

Nonetheless, he still prayed for his child every single day, asking the goddess to protect and nurture the babe while still in the womb. He had faith that his prayers would be answered, and his worry subsided. That is, until the dream returned.

With just a month left until the baby’s birth, things were quite busy in the village. So much preparation was going in to welcoming a child into the world. It was a little over the top, Bill thought. But he still delighted in it all anyway. He found himself acting a little differently. He was more attentive to his wife, in tune with her. He felt a strong, almost primal urge to protect her, to make sure she was safe and comfortable at all times. The only position she could sleep in at that point was her back, so every night, he was there, adjusting things for her until he was comfortable. It wasn’t until then that he let himself settle down beside her and fall asleep.

That night, however, Bill had barely closed his eyes before he was slipping into a dream state.

When he opened his eyes, he was back in that meadow, watching Erela dancing about the wildflowers. It all happened just as if had the first time around. She came to him, she fell, he saw the blood that soaked her skirts, heard her beg him to ask Freyja to spare their child.

And then he woke with a strangled gasp, shooting upright in the bed. He was covered in sweat, and he felt as if he were suffocating. He glanced over at Erela, finding her sleeping soundly beside him. Without waking her, he slipped out of bed, in need of fresh air. The moment he was outside, he let out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, still feeling as unnerved as ever.

He began to worry, wondering if the nightmares he’d had were going to come true. What more could he do? He’d been praying to Freyja morning and night, begging the goddess to keep his baby safe. He’d even given offerings to her in the process. But what good was all of that doing if she decided not to answer his prayers at all? He was going to have to take matters into his own hands, it seemed.

“Bill?” The soft voice of his wife startled him, and he turned around to find her standing in the doorway, disheveled from sleep.

“I couldn’t sleep,” he told her, as she approached him.

“Is everything alright? You look frightened.”

He thought about lying, but the truth came out before he could stop it. “I’m worried about our child.”

Erela places a gentle hand on Bill’s back. “I’m worried too. But I don’t let that worry overcome me. I still want to have joy and anticipate this child’s birth with eagerness.”

Bill sighed then, turning to face her fully. “I want you to go to a seer. Or maybe…maybe the woman that lives in the mountains. She knows magick, surely she could cast some sort of spell.”

Her brow furrowed at that. “What? Why?”

“Because, I think you should.”

“I don’t want to go to a seer, or some witch. I don’t want to know the future, or alter it, I want to experience it myself when we get to that point.”

“Erela, I have a bad feeling. I want you to go to a seer. Tomorrow. Eija will take you.”

“No.”

“You will do as I say, end of discussion.”

She was taken aback at his harsh tone. “Bill…what’s really the matter?”

His shoulders sagged then, and he shook his head. “I…I had a dream.”

Erela stepped closer to her husband, reaching out to slip her hand through his. “What happened in the dream?”

So, he recounted the dream to her, not leaving out any details. When he finished, her face was grim. But she was stubborn nonetheless. “I understand your fear, but I won’t go to a seer. I don’t want to dabble in that. Whatever happens, happens.”

“But how can you risk losing our child? What if there’s something we can do to prevent it?”

“We aren’t losing our child, don’t talk like that. Maybe you just aren’t praying diligently enough, and these dreams are serving as reminders.”

“I’ve been praying every single day! Don’t accuse me of not praying enough! I say that you haven’t been praying enough!”

Her eyes widened, and she pulled her hand from his. “I have prayed for this child since even before she was conceived. I have prayed that she will grow strong and healthy within me. I have prayed that no harm will ever come to her. I have faith that my prayers will be answered. You need to have faith, too. Now don’t you dare speak of losing her. I never want to hear it come out of your mouth again.”

Bill was silent for a moment, and without warning, he pulled Erela to him, looking fully into her face. “I’m sorry, my love,” he whispered. “I do need to have faith. And starting right now, I will try my best to work on bettering that faith. I promise you.”

She nodded. “I believe you will try.”

Bill took her face in his hands, and leaned down to kiss her softly. “I love you,” he confessed.

“And I love you.” She slowly pulled away then. “Come, let’s go back to bed.”

And so, Bill took her hand, and followed her back inside, where they both settled down again, and fell asleep wrapped in one another’s embrace.

The days carried on after that. Bill kept his word, and tried his hardest to have faith that their child would not be lost. That fear was still there, deep within him, but he didn’t let it control him. The dream didn’t visit him again for a while, and yet again, he began to think that everything was going to turn out fine.

Until the eighth month of the year, the month in which Erela was going to give birth. She had already been experiencing labor pains the following day. Contractions that were painful, but not close enough together to signify that she was going to give birth soon. They both went to bed that night, and although Bill hardly slept soundly due to the nerves and excitement he was feeling due to the knowledge that his child would be born soon, but the time he did sleep was long enough for him to slip into the state of dreaming yet again.

That same scene flashed before his eyes again, except this time, he couldn’t seem to wake up from it. He was aware that he was dreaming, but try as he might, he couldn’t claw his way back to reality, and because if this, he began to panic. And then, suddenly he was released from the clutches of terror, and his eyes flew open. An odd feeling tore through his body, a sense of crushing dread and sorrow, so immense that he almost began to sob, until he heard Erela’s soft whimper beside him.

“B-Bill,” she spoke, a grimace etched into her face. “Go get your mother.”

Bill didn’t hesitate. He scrambled out of bed, shoving his feet into his boots before he bolted for the door, clambering outside, making a dash for his mother’s home, just on the other side of the village. He didn’t care if he woke the entire village as he pounded his fist against the wood.

Moments later, My was pulling the door open, having clearly been woken from a deep sleep. When she saw her son and the look on his face, she knew why he was there. She nodded then, pausing to retrieve her shawl from the hook near the door. “Go wake your sister. I’ll go to Erela.”

Bill nodded, already moving before she’d even finished speaking. He ran across the way to the home of a man his sister was involved with. He threw caution and common decency to the wind as he walked right in, finding the two asleep in bed. Bill shook Eija awake, and she gasped in annoyance, pulling the furs higher to cover her bare body. “Bill! You don’t have the decency to knock first?!”

“It’s Erela,” he breathed.

Eija’s annoyance melted away then as she realized what was happening. “I’ll be dressed in a moment.”

At that, Bill left the room, waiting outside for his sister as she dressed and kissed her lover goodbye before she scurried outside. The siblings ran back to the house together, and once inside, they found My making preparations to deliver the child. She’d lit several candles around them, giving off enough light to work by. At this, Eija sprang into action as well, already aware of what to do. She’d helped deliver quite a few babies over the years, she knew what she was doing.

Bill didn’t know what to do, so he chose to sit beside his wife, leaning forward to check on her. “How are you doing, my love?” He whispered, and she looked at him wearily.

“I’m…I’m alright. Nothing I can’t work through.”

He squeezed her hand, just in time too, for another contraction struck her, and she groaned, squeezing his fingers hard between her own. At the end of the bed, the two women worked quickly, with My checking to see just how open Erela’s cervix had become.

“How far along?” Eija questioned her mother.

“She’s nearly ready to start pushing.”

And thus began a long, arduous process for everyone involved. As time passed, it was soon time to begin pushing. Bill was next to Erela the entire time, letting her squeeze his hand until it was almost unbearable. Through this process, he felt that sense of dread settle within his chest again. Something terrible was going to happen, somehow he just knew it. The screams that ripped from Erela’s throat unnerved him.

It seemed to draw out for hours, misery that never came to an end. Her vision left her a few times, darkness clouding her sight before it went away. It was revealed to her then. Somewhere in between the pain, the labor, the intensity of it all, she saw herself slipping away. She wanted to turn to Bill, wanted to warn him, but she could hardly move, hardly utter a word. The pain was so great, it seared through her entire being, and she could barely stand it. She’d always thought she was strong, but this was more than she could bear.

Above it all, she could hear My’s voice. The queen turned to Eija, and although she spoke in a hushed tone, Erela could still hear. “What’s happened?” She gasped out, “is the child alive?”

Bill tensed at this, and he looked at his mother. “Mother…” he said, worry clear on his face.

“The child is stuck. Its shoulders are wedged in the birth canal. I will deliver this baby, but you have to trust me, alright?”

Both parents nodded, and My set to work, reaching in past the baby’s head, applying pressure to the clavicle until she felt the bone crack beneath her hand. Then, she looked up at Erela. “One more big push. You can do it, I know you can.”

Erela clutched Bill’s hand again, and with one last moan, she focused all her strength into bearing down, until the sound of tiny cries could be heard, and finally, the child was born. In a flurry of activity, the baby was placed against Erela’s breast, and as Bill watched, it all seemed to happen as if time had slowed. He heard his name being spoken, but he couldn’t pay attention. He was still holding Erela’s hand, and as he looked over at her, he saw how pale her face had grown, and the look in her eyes said it all.

“There is too much blood.”

Erela’s head lulled to the side, and she whispered fearfully. “Take her, please.”

Bill blinked, eyes glassy. Take her. His daughter. “I…”

“Take your child, Bill.”

And then, he was reaching forward, taking the baby from Erela. He looked at My, who was busy trying to stop the bleeding. There was so much of it, crimson red that seeped through the cloths used to stop the bleeding. He knew what this meant. He was losing her.

“Take care of her,” she whispered.

“Erela, please…”

“Cherish her.”

The words faded on her lips then, and her eyes fluttered shut. The breath she let out was her last. And then, everything was still. The babe in Bill’s arms cried, her screams echoing into the early morning. Bill looked down at his mother, and she shook her head. “She’s gone.”

And then, Bill sobbed, anguish swallowing him whole. It all made sense then. The dreams had all led up to this. He knew that if he had not prayed for this child, he wouldn’t be holding her in his arms that moment. But even that was not enough to ease the pain he felt in his heart. His wife was dead.

The whole village mourned her loss. On the day she was buried, the sky was dark with storm clouds, reflecting the way Bill felt within himself. He held his daughter in his arms as they lowered Erela into the ground. Eija had offered to take the child from him and watch over her while the memorial took place, but Bill refused to part with her. He wanted her close at all times.

He whispered a promise as Erela was buried. “I promise to love and protect our daughter. I will lay down my life for her if I have to.”

And he meant every word.

5 Years Later

The shrill giggles of a little girl carried through the house, and the sound of boots scraping heavy against the wood floor followed right after her. She glanced over her shoulder, squealing as she saw that her father was right at her heels. He was much taller than her, and only had to reach forward in one motion to scoop her into his arms.

“Ahh! Put me down, Papa!” She exclaimed, squirming in his grip.

“You want me to put you down? Alright.” He dropped her, and she shrieked, but before she could hit the floor, he caught her again.

She was still giggling as he carried her to her bedroom and plopped her on the bed. She sprawled out like a starfish, breathless as her father began gathering her night clothes. “Come here, Eira,” he said, “let’s get you ready for bed.”

“Tell me a story first. Please?”

“After you’re in bed.”

The little girl frowned, but obeyed nonetheless, sliding off the bed and shuffling over to Bill, who quickly helped her dress. Once they were finished, Eira turned and jumped onto her bed, though she waited until Bill joined her to pull the furs over her body. He always tucked her in.

With a soft smile, the young father sat beside Eira, pulling the blankets over her and tucking her in just like he did every night. She snuggled down into the downy mattress, big, green eyes watching Bill intently. “Now, are you ready to hear a story?”

She nodded eagerly. “Oh yes!”

And so, Bill began telling her a story, knowing full well she’d fall asleep halfway through. And that was exactly what she did, eyelids growing droopier until she was finally nodding off. Bill lowered his voice, and soon stopped speaking altogether, listening to her deep, steady breaths. He smiled at that, and leaned forward to place a kiss upon her forehead. Then, he blew out the candle, and quietly left the room.

He was going to miss this, he thought. The tender moments he shared with his precious daughter each night. Soon, he would be going north with his brothers, where the threat of war hung heavy in the air. Leaving Eira would be one of the hardest things he’d ever had to do. But he was doing it for her, he was going to fight if need be, so that she could have a good life. There was no way he would ever allow her freedoms to be taken away from her.

As he stepped out into the night air, he was met by Alexander. “I was just coming to get you,” the older sibling spoke, as Bill fell into step with him.

The two were equally as worried about who they’d leave behind when they went north. Alex had a wife and a child of just two months, and the thought of leaving them had him sick to his stomach most nights. He would go, and he would fight if it came to that. But his heart would still be with his family.

The voices of other men could be heard in the night, and the two brothers stepped into the armory, where the quite a few of the village men, who were trained soldiers, were gathered. The rest of Bill’s brothers were present as well, and he and Alexander joined them where they stood around a large, round table with a map spread across it. They were charting out their journey.

There was an uprising in the far north. A threat that had been posed. The brothers planned to negotiate with this clan, to see if they could find middle ground in all of it. But if they could not, it was certain that a battle would begin. They were expecting war, which was why they were planning everything out so meticulously, and bringing so many soldiers with them, as well as shieldmaidens. They needed all the able bodied people they had.

“I think we should not reveal to them that we’ve brought reinforcements,” Gustaf spoke. “They will feel threatened if they see we’ve brought an army. They will immediately be on the defensive, and we will get nowhere with our negotiations.”

“And how do we hide all of our men? We’re not going to be very inconspicuous,” Sam inquired.

“They’ll stay back far enough, hidden in the forest. There will be a middleman, someone who is given the signal from one of us and will in turn send the signal to all of you waiting in the forest, which will mean that you need to move forward, and the battle has begun.”

The map was consulted then. Their journey would take a day and a half, up through the northern mountains. They were scheduled to leave in one week’s time, just as harvest was beginning. The days leading up to their departure were somber. Everyone worked together to ensure that the band of soldiers had enough food, clothing, medical supplies, and everything in between. Even while away from home, they would still be cared for.

Those last few days were the most difficult for Bill. He spent as much time with Eira as he could spare. She was always glued to him, clutching his leg often, wanting to be near her father as much as he wanted to be near her. “I don’t want you to go, Papa,” she whispered one evening as they walked across the way to join everyone else for dinner.

Bill stopped, kneeling down in front of her. “I know, little one,” he said, large hand coming up to brush against her round cheek. Her eyes were glossy with unshed tears, and his heart broke within him.

“Please, stay here.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

He’d explained it to her numerous times as best as he could, in a way that she would understand. But she still hadn’t fully grasped it. “Because, I need to go so I can protect our people. So I can protect you.”

“But if you are far away from me, how can you protect me?”

“I’m going to keep the bad men away from you. If I don’t, they will come here and they will take everything from us.”

“Why do they want to take everything? Stealing is bad.”

“You’re right. Stealing is bad. But sometimes…sometimes there are people who don’t care that it’s bad. They do it anyway.”

Eira let her head droop, and she sniffled. Bill pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly to him. “Let’s go eat with everyone else, little one.” And then he lifted her up, and carried her into the great hall.

Seeing his child hurting due to their impending separation ripped Bill’s heart right out of his chest. Seeing her cry because of him was a terrible sight. He found himself wishing, as he often did, that Erela was still alive. He knew she would be able to comfort the child better than he ever could. For a moment, his chest aches at the memory of his sweet wife. He missed her every day. The only thing that had gotten him through the last five years was Eira. She was his joy, his reason to live, his reason to fight. He thanked the gods for her every day.

During their meal, Eira sat cuddled up to Bill’s arm, her heart filled with fear. She didn’t like feeling this way, she decided. It upset her tummy, and not even the comforting presence of her father could take that feeling away.

“Why aren’t you sitting with the other children, little flower?” A woman’s soft voice came. Eija had leaned down towards her niece, noticing how the child had been at Bill’s side all night. Usually, she’d sit with the other children and play with them once the meal was finished.

“I don’t want my papa to leave,” she mournfully spoke.

“I see,” Eija hummed. She moved to kiss Eira’s head. “But he’s going to be back before you know it.”

“But I don’t want him to leave at all.”

“Why don’t you go speak to Filippa over there?” The woman suggested, pointing to a little girl standing by herself. “Her papa is leaving too. She might want some company.”

For a moment, Eira was quiet, contemplating, before she finally nodded, slipping off the bench she’d been seated on and making her way towards her friend.

Eija sat where her niece previously had, right beside Bill. The aforementioned turned to his sister, smiling softly. “You always know just what to say to her,” he murmured. She always had had a way with children.

“You’d better make good on that promise that you’ll come back,” she said. “She can’t grow up without a mother and a father.”

“I will come back. And I will bring our brothers and the rest of our soldiers back with me.”

“You can’t know that for certain. There will be casualties.”

Yes, there would be casualties, as there often were when it came to war. But little did either of them know that the casualties to come would be in ways more horrific than they ever could have imagined.

And then came the morning of their departure.

It was still dark, the sun had not yet risen. But the village was bustling with activity. Loading up last minute supplies, saying their farewells. Bill had just finished saddling up his stallion as he heard the sound of little feet rushing towards him. He turned just in time to see Eira heading right for him. He dropped to his knees, arms held open wide for her.

She fell into him, burying her little face against the side of his neck. He stayed like that, kneeling against the damp ground, holding his precious child to his chest. For such a little thing, she radiates so much warmth. “I love you, Papa,” she whispered.

“And I love you, little one.” He pulled back to look at her. “You be a good girl while I’m away, alright?.”

She nodded, bottom lip quivering as unshed tears surfaced in her eyes. Bill’s heart broke, and he leaned forward to kiss her face, holding back tears himself. “Be strong for me,” he whispered, “be strong.”

It took everything in him not to break down and succumb to the sobs threatening to rip through his throat. One last time, he hugged her to him, and then, he had to let go. It was My who was there to comfort her when she turned away from her father. Bill stood straight, leaning forward to kiss his mother before he finally turned, chest aching at the sound of his daughter’s cries. He sent a silent prayer to the gods that night, asking them to allow him to see his little one again soon.

Then, they were off, the five brothers and their army. What happened in the next few days would determine the fate of everyone involved.

They traveled until nightfall, and while everyone lay their heads down to rest, Bill sat wide awake, staring out at the land that splayed before him. He was plagued with worry, a quiet fear making its home within his bones. Again, he prayed, for safety and health, for victory if a battle took place.

There was no way he would ever be able to live with himself if he led his brothers and the rest of his people into a death trap. He had to make good on his promise to return to his daughter. It was foolish to make promises like that, he knew. But what else was he supposed to say to her? When those wide, green eyes looked up at him, glossy with tears, pleading with him not to leave her, how could he do anything else but promise her that they would be reunited? She was just a child, she didn’t yet understand what was happening, at least not fully, or the severity of it should it take a turn for the worst.

But maybe they were all wrong, maybe war wouldn’t break out, maybe these negotiations would be successful and they could all go home the next day. But as the young prince lay against the earth that night, staring up at the stars, deep in thought, something else was taking place.

A band of soldiers were riding through the night, posing a threat to all that Bill and his people held dear. They were heading straight for the quiet village, and when the sun rose the next day, they would stage their attack. They had no intentions of keeping the peace, or of signing any treaties. They were out for blood.

As the sun rose the next morning, a certain little girl was awake along with it. She was on the floor, fawning over the little babe that had been placed upon a pile of warm blankets. “It’s time for her breakfast,” Eija’s voice broke the quietness that had settled upon the room, save for the fire crackling and the baby cooing.

Eira looked up at her aunt as she knelt down to pick up the child - a baby girl that Eija had delivered not more than four months prior. “Does she miss her papa?” Eira wondered as she watched her aunt settle into the rocking chair that Mikjal, her husband, had fashioned for her.

The woman nodded absently, bringing the babe to her breast. “I’m sure she does.”

Eira was silent for a few moments, as if contemplating another question. But Eija knew that she was going to ask another question associated with her own father, probably wondering when he’d come back. She’d already asked that same question three times that morning. So, instead, her aunt interrupted her.

“Why don’t you go out and find Ulf? I’m sure he’d like some breakfast right about now.”

At that, Eira perked up. Ulf was the dog that liked to wander around the village, and he’d taken quite a liking to the little girl. “Alright!” She exclaimed, already rising. She was out the door before Eija could remind her to bundle up against the cool autumn air.

Outside, the sun had begun to cast its golden glow over the village. Most of the women were already awake, having risen before the sun. Eira scurried past many houses, sidestepping the little gathering of chickens that always seemed to be underfoot, and heading towards the gates. There was a little space beneath one of the gates, a hole the dog had long since dug in order to come and go as he pleased.

“Ulf!” She called, attempting to whistle, but the only sound that came out was air. “Come here boy!”

The little girl thought it odd that the dog hadn’t come yet. Normally, he was always there waiting eagerly for her each morning. “Ulf?” She got down, peering beneath the fence. “Ulf, where are you?”

She couldn’t see the dog, so she did the only logical thing that came to her mind. She squeezed beneath the fence, deciding to go on the hunt for him. Surely he couldn’t have gone too far. She began searching, heading off towards the woods. She wasn’t supposed to be outside the gates. Her father had told her this numerous times. But she was so wrapped up in searching for the dog that she hardly remembered the cautionary words of her father.

A little ways away she glimpsed some fur. Excitedly, she dashed forward, calling out to the dog. “There you are!” She exclaimed.

But when she reached him, she stopped. The dog was on his side, and his eyes were closed. “Ulf?” Slowly, Eira knelt down, reaching forward to touch the dog. When she did so, she gasped, pulling her hand back. It was covered in blood. Even in her naivety, she knew that the dog was dead.

And then, she heard the voice of a man behind her. “Hello, child.”

When she looked up, she was struck with fear, so much so that she trembled all over. “Wh-who are you?”

-

They had been traveling since before the break of dawn.

The northern village was just up ahead, and while the rest of the army stayed back just as previously discussed, the five brothers rode forward on their horses, princes representing their village.

But something wasn’t right, and they all seemed to notice this. Alexander held out his hand, and they stopped. “Do you hear that?” He spoke up.

“I hear…nothing,” Sam responded.

“That’s right. Nothing. Does that not strike you as odd?”

And then, the front gates opened, and out stepped a woman. Her gray hair fell in tendrils from her loose bun, framing her weathered face. She walked towards the brothers, and stopped right before them. Her eyes fell upon Alexander, who was in the center.

“You’ve come to speak with my sons, have you not?”

“We have,” the eldest brother replied.

The old woman nodded. “I am afraid you are too late then.”

“What do you mean we are too late?”

“They do not want peace. They do not want to live in harmony.”

“Where are they, woman?”

“I would assume they’ve reached your village by now.” The woman turned to walk back through the gates, but not before pause. “Shame. It might not be standing any longer by the time you get back.”

Bill felt as if he’d been kicked in the stomach, all the air rushing from his lungs. He and his brothers exchanged looks of panic, of regret, of fear. It seemed as if they were all frozen in that moment, entirely paralyzed. They’d used poor judgement, that could be certain. And now, their home was in danger.

It was a feeling Bill would never forget. A sense of nausea, the knowledge that something was taking place and he could not stop it. So many images flashed before his mind, of their town destroyed, of all those they’d left behind dead. It was something he couldn’t stomach. “We have to go back,” he croaked. But they all knew this. Without wasting another minute, they were all riding back towards the army that was hidden in the woods.

The journey home seemed to drag on endlessly. They couldn’t get there fast enough. It was so close, yet so far from reach. It was as if someone was holding them back by the collars of their shirts, laughing spitefully as they struggled and fought to get closer, only to be held back.

The only face flashing through Bill’s mind was Eira’s. He had to get to her, had to ensure that she was alright. He couldn’t fail her, he couldn’t break the promise he’d made to his wife. If he failed, he had nothing left to live for.

They didn’t stop to set up camp when the sun sank below the horizon. There was no time, they had to ride straight through. No one knew what they were going to find, and they could only hope that their home wouldn’t be rubble when they reached it.

But as they neared the village, only stopping atop the crest that overlooked the whole valley, it became clear that that was just what they were walking into - rubble. Thick, black smoke curled into the air, hanging like a menacing storm cloud. As he watched, Bill could feel his heart catch in his throat, and all that left his mouth was a strangled, “no.”

He sprang into action, urging his horse forward, sending him galloping down the hill as fast as possible. He shouted mournfully, his cry echoing across the plains. The very moment he reached the village, he jerked his horse to a stop, and then jumped to the ground. He ran past the village gates then, and the sight he was met with almost drove him to his knees. Everything was utterly destroyed. Fire had claimed most of it. Homes were mere ashes.

It was Sam who reached Bill first, stopping beside him as they both looked on, frozen in shock. Everything was silent, signifying that either the women and children had been taken as hostages, or, worse, they’d all been killed. And as that thought came to Bill’s mind, a sense of dread greater than anything he’d ever felt washed over him.

He was moving then, only one name on his lips as he went forward. “Eira!”

She’d been staying in Eija’s home while they were away, and that was the first place Bill headed to. But where the house had once stood, was just a shell of a building, the wood smoldering, some parts of it still glowing hot. “Eira!” He stepped through the doorway, or what was left of it, and he did the only thing he could think of in that moment. He fell to his knees, and began digging through the rubble, burning his palms in the process. But the pain hardly registered. He needed to find his child, needed to know that she was alright.

Someone grasped his shoulder then. A hand, strong and steady, pulled him back. “Brother.”

Bill looked up then, staring into the eyes of Gustaf. “I have to find her!” Bill cried.

“She is not here.” Gustaf knelt, “if I know Eija, she acted quickly and took the children, and hid in a safe place. Do you remember the shelter we built for such a time as this?”

“Y-yes.”

“Then come, let’s go to it.”

They emerged from the remnants of the house, stepping out into the scene before them. Everyone was searching, frantically combing the rubble, in search of survivors, and the dead. And from the looks of it, many had perished.

The two brothers headed south, just a little ways from the village, in search of the shelter that had been built years ago. A safe haven for their people to hide if a dangerous situation ever arose. They could only hope that it had been utilized, and that there were survivors inside.

They walked for what seemed like ages, until finally, Gustaf held his arm out. “There,” he said, motioning to the side of the hill, where two moss covered doors were built into the earth. Bill didn’t wait. He dashed forward, throwing himself forward as he reached to take hold of the handle on one of the doors, pulling with all his might. It came open, and the low morning light barely lit the way inside.

“Hello?!” Bill shouted.

For a moment, there was deafening silence, and he held his breath, terrified of what might happen. Then, the face of a woman appeared. The queen, disheveled, skin darkened with soot, but alive. “Mother,” the young prince breathed.

The look on her face was grim. “Come,” She motioned for both sons to climb down into the hideaway. Bill went first, landing on his feet on the dirt floor with a thud, and Gustaf came thereafter. It took a moment for their eyes to adjust, but what they soon saw before them were a gathering of women, some clutching their children, others sitting huddled together. They all looked as if they’d been through hell, and really, they had.

It was then that Bill’s eyes fell upon his sister, who was kneeling on the floor, right next to a little girl. Eija looked up at Bill then, meeting his eyes in the darkness. He almost stumbled backwards as if he’d been kicked in the chest. His breath was caught in his throat as he numbly walked forward, ever so slowly dropping to his knees as the pale face of his daughter came into view. She was shivering, soft whimpers leaving her lips as she turned her head to look up at her father.

“P-Papa,” she whispered, “you came back.”

He touched her little face, trying not to recoil as he realized how cold her skin was. “Of course I came back, little one.” She was covered with blankets and furs, but she was still shivering violently. He took her small hand in his much larger one, holding tightly to it as he looked to his sister then.

“What happened?” His voice came out strangled, weak.

Eija closed her eyes for a moment, hushing the fussing babe in her arms before breathing out through her nose and soon meeting his fearful gaze again. “She…she was struck with a stray arrow as we were running for shelter.”

Bill cleared his throat in attempt to alleviate the knot that was tightening there, an invisible rope that was strangling him. He hardly noticed what was happening around him. Gustaf had begun leading the rest of the women outside, now that it was finally safe to do so. Bill could do nothing else but bow over his child, overcome with so many crippling emotions at once. Grief, fear, uncertainty, even anger.

“It hurts, Papa,” Eira whimpered, and Bill held her hand tighter. He didn’t know what to say. Or maybe he was too afraid to speak, for fear of his words turning into wretched sobs.

“Bill.” The gentle voice of My had him lifting his head. She motioned for him to step aside with her, and he did, standing on unsteady legs as he followed after her.

“She needs to stay in here for the time being. It is not safe to move her.”

Where else could they move her? Everything had been burned to the ground but this shelter. Bill looked intently into the familiar, loving face of his mother, and he gently placed his hands on her shoulders. “Please…tell me she will survive.”

In his lifetime, Bill had only seen My cry a few times. She’d always been steady, unwavering. But there, standing before him in that shelter, he saw the look on her face, and the tears that glossed her eyes. “I do not know. I will try my best to help her but…only time will tell.”

Hopelessness rushed through him then, and he swallowed hard, eyes fluttering shut for a moment before he dropped his hands from My’s shoulders, turning to kneel beside Eira again. She was still cold. So, so cold. Bill could hardly stand to watch her suffer so, it felt like a dagger being driven into his chest and twisted harshly. But he didn’t want to leave her, either. He feared that if he did, she would slip away.

“I’m sorry,” came the whispered voice of his sister. She was still there, refusing to leave her niece’s side. She felt responsible. She was the one who’d been leading the child to safety. “I should have been protecting her more diligently, I should-”

“You did all you could,” Bill quietly assured her. He knew Eija loved his daughter, and would do anything to protect her. “You should go to your husband, let him see that you’re alright. Let him see that your child is unharmed.”

She didn’t want to leave Eira’s side, but nonetheless, she rose, leaning down to kiss the top of Bill’s head before she sauntered outside to be reunited with her husband.

“D-don’t go,” came Eira’s fearful voice, afraid her father was going to walk away too.

“Oh, no. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Please make it stop hurting.” Her eyes were filling with tears, and Bill broke.

“I can’t make it stop hurting. I am…I am so sorry, little one.”

She began to sob then, and Bill closed his eyes, bowing forward to rest his forehead atop hers. His own tears slipped down his cheeks, and he began to silently pray. He could not lose his child. He wasn’t strong enough.

“Let me sit with her. You go out and help your brothers,” My spoke as she knelt beside Bill.

“No. I can’t leave her.”

“I will call for you if anything changes.”

“No! I-if she dies, and I am not here with her, I don’t…”

“Alright,” the woman softly replied. She didn’t leave, she stayed right there, arms wrapped around her son as he whispered prayer after prayer. She had never seen him in such anguish before, not even when his wife had passed. But she knew what the pain of losing a child felt like, and that sort of grief was unlike anything else. Long ago, she’d lost a child when he was just a baby, barely six days old. He’d been sickly, there was nothing she could do. But the grief had been almost more than she could bear. She could only pray that her son, or any of her children, would never have to experience that.

Inside the shelter, time stood still, but outside, it went on as the people began the arduous process of putting their lives back together. But how do you rebuild out of ash and rubble? It all seemed like a losing battle. Nonetheless, they worked to salvage what they could from the ruins. The dead were carried to the Hill of Rest - where the graves of those who’d passed on before were - to be buried later on.

Water was carried from the nearby river to douse any flames that were still burning, and an assembly line was formed to carry salvaged goods to an area that wasn’t damaged by fire. Everything was somber. Hardly anyone said more than a few words as the hours passed. Even the children, who were usually always merry, were quiet, most of them clinging to their mothers or sitting quietly with each other. Everyone was a sight to behold, sweaty, covered in soot, shoulders sagging with grief.

This surely meant war. They would have to retaliate, otherwise they’d be attacked again and again, until the north won, and had them under their control. They would not let that happen. But for the time being, they needed to regain their bearings after suffering such great loss.

As the sun went down, it grew increasingly harder to work as light left them. Everyone was utterly exhausted, it was wise to rest for the night and start fresh in the morning. The children were put to bed first, sleeping atop salvaged blankets. Most of the adults did not sleep. How could they? The pain of loss and worry weighed too heavy on their minds.

Inside the shelter, Eira had made no improvement. But she had fallen asleep, her head resting against her father’s leg as he sat at the head of her makeshift bed. His fingers were absently combing through her hair as he stared straight ahead. He was weary, but he couldn’t bring himself to sleep. His mother was across from him, though she’d fallen asleep some time ago, too tired to keep her eyes open after going without sleep for nearly two days.

Bill was alone in his battle. His heart was heavy, his mind was in jumbles, and his body ached. He felt lost, and he didn’t know what to do. All he could think, over and over again, was, I can’t lose her. He’d promised Erela he’d protect their child, and if she slipped away, he would be a failure, to his wife, and to his little one. He would have no reason to go on if he lost her.

His eyes began to feel heavy, and for a moment, he almost welcomed sleep. But just as soon as he did so, he jerked awake. No, he couldn’t fall asleep. He needed to stay alert, needed to watch over Eira. But as he leaned back against the wall, his body began to relax again, and he could no longer keep his eyes open. Sleep sneaked up on him like a thief, stealing away his consciousness.

His slumber brought forth a dream.

A familiar place, one he’d been to before, flashed in his mind. A little house sitting in the mountains. A garden beside it, a rickety old fence surrounding it. He could hear the sound of laughter. Mischievous laughter, coming from his brothers. And then, there he was, standing beside a much younger Alexander, a Cheshire grin spread across his face.

“Do you think she will put a curse on me?” He questioned, brows wiggling as he smoke animatedly.

“She will turn you into a frog!” Bill said. Or rather, his dream self. He was just a boy, one who looked up to his older brother, and would follow him anywhere. This day in particular, he’d followed Alexander into the mountains, along with the rest of his brothers, save for Valter, who was only toddling about and needed to stay within the watchful eye of his mother.

“Maybe we shouldn’t be here.” Gustaf, ever the intelligent one, interjected. He had thought it was a bad idea to come here from the beginning. But he’d gone anyway.

“Stop worrying, brother. What is she going to do? She’s just a little old woman.”

A little old woman, indeed. And a fierce one at that. Known for her enchantments and strange potions, Alfhild was considered a witch by most. But she wouldn’t call herself that. A woman in tune with nature was more fitting, in her eyes. But nobody seemed to understand that.

She heard the boys coming before she saw them, and she scared them off with a flash and puff of smoke, and watched with an amused smile as they ran back down the mountain. They would leave her alone from then on, she was sure of it.

Bill woke then, as if someone had slapped him in the face to rouse him. As he came to grips with consciousness, it all became so clear to him, as if a veil had been drawn back. He needed to go to Alfhild.

Then, reality set in, and he turned, suddenly struck by panic as he looked down at Eira, making sure that she was still breathing. Much to his relief, she was, and his tense shoulders relaxed a little.

The door to the shelter came open then, letting in a flood of morning light. He’d slept all the way to dawn. As he looked up, he caught sight of Eija, stepping in to check on everything. “How is she?” She whispered, as she approached Bill.

“There’s been no improvement, from what I can tell.”

She sat on the other side of Eira, careful not to wake her. She placed her hand on the child’s forehead, and pulled it back with a frown. “A fever has set in,” she softly murmured.

“I need to take her into the mountains,” Bill said.

Eija paused, looking at him in the low light. “You should keep her here, where Mother can keep a close watch on her.”

“Medicine isn’t going to heal Eira.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“I had a dream.”

-

Everyone else, however, did not agree with Bill’s solution.

“You can’t take her up there. I’m afraid she will not survive it,” My protested.

“I have to do this,” Bill whispered.

“Bill, listen to her. This is a risk not worth taking,” Gustaf countered, having gotten involved in the discussion when he came to see how Eira was faring that morning.

“As opposed to what? Keeping her down here where there is a risk that she will die anyway?” Bill snapped.

“Keeping her down here is keeping her safe. You don’t even know if that woman can help her.” My firmly said. She was a force to be reckoned with when her mind was made up. But Bill was his mother’s son, and equally as stubborn.

“Eira is my daughter, and I ultimately I decide what is best for her. I promised Erela that I would protect her, if she doesn’t survive, I…I’ve failed.”

“If she doesn’t survive the trek up those mountains, you will have failed as well. This is…this is senseless, brother. Putting your daughter’s fate in the hands of a witch.”

“I dreamt this for a reason. It was a sign. And if there is one thing I have learned, it’s never to ignore dreams. I have to do this. For Eira. If I do not…I know in my heart that she will die.”

“There is no swaying your decision, is there?” My questioned, though she already knew the answer to that.

Bill shook his head. “No. It’s final.”

She was quiet for a moment before she slowly nodded. “Alright. If that is what you wish, then I will help you get the child ready.” She sauntered away, but before Bill could follow, Gustaf caught his arm.

“Wait,” he said, “at least let one of us go with you. You shouldn’t go alone.”

Bill placed his hand atop his brother’s. “This is something I need to do alone. I will return, and when I do, Eira will be well again.” And with that, he stepped back into the shelter, beginning the task of preparing for the journey into the mountains.

Eira was awake when he went in, and she was in tears. Soft sobs left her, and Eija was trying her best to comfort her, arms wrapped around her trembling little body. When Eija looked up, she was relieved to see Bill. He was always able to comfort the child.

Quickly, he approached the two, kneeling down.

“Oh, Papa,” Eira whimpered, reaching out for him. He leaned forward and held her close. “E-everything hurts so much. Please make it stop.”

He held her face then. “Listen to me, little one. I am going to take you to someone who will make it better, alright?”

“They will make it stop hurting?”

“Yes they will. We are going to go up into the mountains to find her. But I need you to be strong for me. Can you do that?”

She nodded, sniffling quietly. “Yes.”

“Good girl.” He kissed her forehead before he rose. It was time to get everything ready.

Within the next hour, My, Bill, and Eija worked to prepare everything. A makeshift cot, fashioned out of two poles with a sturdy pelt stretched across them, was fastened to Bill’s horse. It would serve as a bed for Eira as they made the trip up into the mountains.

My cleaned the child’s wound, which was looking worse than it had the last time she’d checked it, and covered it with fresh bandages. Eira cried through the entire process, and it took everything in Bill not to go to her. He had to get everything ready first. Time was running out.

Eira was bundled up tight, and soon, she was strapped to the cot, but not without the dolly she’d asked to bring with her. Something one of her little friends had created for her out of old fabric scraps. She clutched it to her chest as Bill fastened the straps around her, securing her in place so she wouldn’t fall off.

He leaned down to kiss her forehead. “You just call out to me if you need anything, alright? I will stop right away.”

Eira could only nod, now at the point where she was in so much pain that she could hardly talk. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks, and Bill’s chest ached, so much so that he could hardly breathe. He lingered for a moment before he rose, turning to face his mother, who was waiting to see them off.

“Be careful,” My spoke.

Bill leaned down to kiss her cheek. “I will, Mother. And when I come back, Eira will be well again.”

And then, he mounted his horse, and he was off.

-

The first half journey wasn’t difficult at all. Bill diligently checked on Eira as he went, making sure she was alright to go on. She had managed to fall asleep at some point. How she could sleep during such a ride was beyond him, but he was just glad that she was able to rest.

But then came the second half of the journey. Where the mountain got too steep and rocky, and the path too narrow. This half was what Bill would have to travel on foot, which was what he’d been dreading from the start.

When it came to that point, he stopped, dismounted his horse, unfastened the cot from him, and dragged it behind himself as he began the trek. He tried his best to be careful, avoiding as many bumps as he could so he wouldn’t jostle Eira about too much. And for a time, it seemed that all was going well. Until the little girl began to sob loudly.

“What is it? What’s the matter?” Bill questioned after he’d stopped.

“Papa, it hurts so badly!” She wailed, louder then he’d ever heard her. Panic began to ripple to life within him. Something was very wrong.

He worked at undoing some of the layers she was wearing, all the way until he reached the area in which her wound was. What had once been white was crimson red, soaked completely through with fresh blood. Blood that had not been there earlier that morning.

“Eira, look at me,” Bill pleaded, speaking loudly so she could hear over her cries. “My love, look at me. I need you to hold on. We will be there soon. I know it hurts, but in a little while, it will be over. Can you be strong for me?”

But the little girl was losing faith. She squeezed her eyes shut, and shook her head. “N-no.”

Bill grabbed her face then. “You can do it. I know you can. Please. I…I can’t lose you, little one. I can’t.”

Eira couldn’t speak through her tears at that point, so Bill bundled her back up, and started walking yet again. He went as fast as he could, following the trails from memory. It had been so long since he’d been up here. And it was only then did it occur to him that maybe the woman that lived in these mountains had died. He could only pray that that was not the case.

As time carried on, the more panicked Bill became. Eira had fallen quiet then, fading in and out of consciousness. Bill was terrified that he’d lose her, that all of this would be in vain. But despite his fear, despite the urge to fall to his knees and sob, he pressed on, trekking upwards until finally, finally, a little cabin came into view. There was smoke curling from the chimney, and that was the greatest sign he’d seen all day.

“We’re almost there, Eira,” he breathed, “just a little while longer.”

He went as fast as he could, drenched in sweat, despite the cold temperatures, and tired as he’d ever been. When he finally reached the gated yard, he carefully set the cot down, and bolted for the front door, nearly falling in the process. Frantically, slammed His fist against the wooden door, breath coming out short and ragged as he did so.

For a moment, everything was silent, until the door creaked open an inch, and Bill was staring at one blue eye. “Go away,” a female voice snapped, slamming the door shut.

“Wait! Please, I need your help!”

“I can’t help you,” Alfhild shouted through the door.

“That’s a lie.”

“Alright, I won’t help you is what I meant to say.”

“Can you perform healing spells?”

Again, the door opened, just a crack. “I haven’t for years. And I will certainly not be performing one on you.”

Before she could close the door again, Bill placed his hand against it. “Please,” he croaked, “it’s my daughter. She’s dying.”

Alfhild opened the door a little more. “Your daughter?”

The young father’s eyes were glossy with tears then, and he nodded. “Our village was raided. She…she was struck with an arrow.”

Alfhild was a cranky old woman, yes, but she did have a heart. “Take me to her,” she said.

Bill led her down the path, where he’d left his daughter lay. She was silent, and completely still, and Bill dropped to his knees beside her. “Eira?” He asked. She didn’t answer. His chest tightened as he spoke louder. “Eira!”

“Shh,” Alfhild interrupted. She leaned forward, placing her ear against the child’s chest. “She’s alive, but barely. Bring her inside.”

Carefully, Bill lifted her, and followed after Alfhild, into her cabin. Bill had to duck so he wouldn’t hit his head on the ceiling.

The woman motioned to a bed in the corner, and Bill was quick to place Eira on it, lingering for a moment before Alfhild stepped beside him. “Go wait outside,” she instructed.

“But I-“

“Go.”

Bill hesitated, beginning to second guess himself. What if this had been the wrong decision? What if this woman was unable to save Eira? But he couldn’t think that way. It would only drive him mad. So, he bent down, kissing Eira’s forehead before he turned. “Save her,” he told Alfhild before walking out of the cabin.

The woman turned, tying her gray hair back before she set to work. She began by stoking the fire, making sure the room was warm enough before beginning. It had been a long time since she’d done this. She wasn’t quite sure why she’d even agreed to it. But something had stirred within her heart, and she knew that she could not turn this father and his child away. She had to help.

So, she knelt down on her prayer mat, and whispered a prayer unto the gods, asking them to give her wisdom and guidance as she worked. Then, she began. She rose to her feet, busying herself with unraveling the layers Eira was dressed in. The child was hardly conscious, skin pale and cool to the touch. Alfhild worked quickly, placing her clothing by the fire to keep it all warm, and soon, she reached the bandaged area of skin. It was along her abdomen, and the bandages, which had once been white, were soaked in red.

Alfhild carefully pulled back the fabric, grimacing at the sight of the wound. She wasn’t sure how the child had survived such a thing. But it soon became clear to her then that Eira was meant to survive this. That was why she’d been brought into Alfhild’s life. And she would be damned if she didn’t make sure that the child didn’t survive.

“You’re going to be alright, little dove,” Alfhild whispered. She squeezed Eria’s hand before she began. She riffled through cabinets until she found the bottle she was looking for, something she’d concocted long ago, specifically for cleaning wounds. She poured some onto a rag, and began carefully dabbing it against the wound, glad that the child was unconscious so she couldn’t feel the pain.

Once she was finished, she set the rag aside and began the work of putting together a mixture that would aid in healing the child. She put everything into a mortar, soon to be ground into a paste. But she knew that this mixture alone would not bring Eira back. It would take much more than that.   
And that was when she felt it.

A presence all too familiar. Not inherently evil, but not inherently good. It made Alfhild freeze, and ever so slowly, she turned around, coming face to face with a beautiful, yet terrifying, woman, who went by the name Death.

“We meet again,” she spoke, in a voice that sounded tight and worn.

“You can’t be here,” Alfhild breathed.

“I can’t? And yet, here I am.”

“I won’t let you take this child. You can take me instead. I’m old, I have no purpose anymore.”

“Oh, but it isn’t time for you, yet. It is, however, time for that little child. She cannot hold on any longer.”

“You took away my sons, and my husband! Whatever I can do to keep you from taking this child too, I will do it! I just need time.”

“TIme waits for no one, dear Alfhild.”

“Let me try to save her. If I cannot, then she is yours to take.”

Death stared on, no expression on her face. “You can try. But you will fail.”

Alfhild shook her head. She would not fail, she would not let Death have victory again.

So, she set to work again, grinding her concoction with a pestle, quickly kneeling beside Eira as she did so. She set the mortar on the bed, and soon lit a sprig of incense to cleanse the air. She began to pray again, this time directing the prayer to the goddess Eir, the one who’d bestowed upon her the gift of healing. And thus began the healing process.

Alfhild picked up the mortar, dipped her fingers into the mixture, and blessed it. “Cleanse me, o goddess. Give me the power to heal this child.”

She began to spread it over the wound, all the while feeling Death’s cold presence hovering over her shoulder. Alfhild began a chant, one she’d uttered many, many times before. Her voice rang through the room, growing louder as she grew more desperate to save the child.

All the while, the young father was outside, fearfully waiting. It had been a while now. He was sure an hour had passed already, and he was growing anxious. What if it didn’t work? He could hardly stomach the thought.   
He got down on his knees after the hour had passed, crying out to the gods for what felt like the hundredth time. He let his tears fall freely, in hot trails down his cheeks. They dripped down to the soil, leaving little wet splotches in their wake. And then, suddenly, he felt a hand upon his shoulder.

He looked up then, and through his tear blurred eyes, he saw a face he never thought he’d see again. “Erela,” he croaked.

“Yes, my love.”

“Oh, Erela,” he sobbed, reaching up to take her hand. “I failed. I promised I would protect our daughter, but I failed.”

Erela knelt down, taking his face in her steady hands. “No, you did not fail. Eira will survive.”

“How can you be so sure?”

She smiled. “Because she takes after you. You always were a fighter.”

“If I lose her, I have nothing left to fight for.”

“Be of good faith, my love. Don’t let Death walk away with victory today. Fight tooth and nail for our daughter. Don’t let her go.”

And with that, she was gone, disappearing with the wind, and Bill was left alone, still crumpled against the earth. His prayers never ceased. He prayed until his voice was hoarse, until his lungs ached, until his mouth went dry and he choked on thirst.

Inside the cottage, a war was raging. A fight between life and death, and a little girl was right in the middle of it. Alfhild was hunched over her, eyes shut tight, chant still leaving her lips, determination still raging in her bones. Death was closer now, she was touching the child’s cheek, lovingly stroking the skin.

“Time is running out, Alfhild,” she sang, though the sound was anything but pleasant.

Alfhild didn’t reply. She simply continued, clutching onto Eira’s hand then, willing the girl to hold on just a little while longer. She was trembling, her whole body shaking as she felt unbridled power rush through her. Eir was working in her favor, she could feel the goddess all around, permeating the atmosphere.

When the old woman opened her eyes, she was staring right into Death’s. “You are losing her,” her voice croaked, as her mouth curled into a victorious smile.

But Alfhild was no longer afraid. She stood straighter, jaw set as she glared. “No. You are losing her.”

And then, a flash of blinding white.

Alfhild was knocked backwards by a force stronger than anything she’d ever felt, her body falling to the wooden floor hard enough to knock the wind out of her. She heard a sickening gasp rip through Death’s throat, and then, utter silence.

For a moment, she couldn’t move. She was too stunned.

“Papa?” A small voice came from the bed Alfhild had just been kneeling over moments before.

Hurriedly, the woman scrambled to her feet, stumbling over to the bed and dropping onto the mattress. She stared on in wonderment as Eira slowly began to sit up looking as disheveled as could be, but alive. Her wide, green eyes fell upon Alfhild, and she scooted away, fear washing over her face.

“Wh-who are you?” The girl whispered.

Alfhild paused, before softly speaking. “I’m…a friend.”

“Am I dead?”

“Are you…no! No, you aren’t dead. You’re very much alive, I made sure of that.”

“You saved me then? Just like Papa said you would?”

“Yes, child.”

And then, Eira threw her arms around Alfhild’s neck. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Alfhild slipped her own arms around the little girl, and hugged her tightly. “You are welcome.”

Eira pulled back then, eyes wandering. “Where is my papa?”

“He’s outside. Here, let’s get you dressed so you can go to him.”

Alfhild helped Eira dress into the clothing she’d been wearing before, and the moment her boots were upon her feet, she dashed towards the door, just barely reaching the knob before flinging it open, stopping at the porch steps as she scanned the yard, eyes soon landing on her father, whose back was turned to her.

A smile broke across the little girl’s face, and she ran. “Papa!” She cried, running straight for him.

Bill whipped around, eyes widening as his daughter came into view, looking as happy and carefree as ever. His mouth fell open, but no words came out. All he could do was let his knees buckle, and catch Eira as she flung herself into his arms.

“She did it, Papa! She saved me!” She cried, burying her face against his neck.

Bill’s vision blurred with tears all over again, but this time, they were happy tears. He pulled back to look at his child, and he placed his hand against her little cheek. “Oh…oh, my angel,” he breathed, letting the tears fall freely. She was alive.

Eira lifted her hands, mirroring his action and placing them on Bill’s cheeks. “Don’t cry, Papa.”

“They’re happy tears, little one,” he said. He pulled her to him again, holding her close, not wanting to ever let go. Eira curled into him, grateful to be in her father’s arms again.

Bill looked up then, catching sight of Alfhild watching them from the porch, tears glossy in her blue eyes. Bill slowly rose, making his way towards the woman. “What…what can I ever do to repay you? You’ve saved my little girl’s life.”

Alfhild shook her head. “Seeing you reunited with her is reward enough.”

“Please, there must be something-”

She lifted her hand, placing it on his arm. “All I ask is that you cherish that little girl.”

Bill nodded. “I-I will. I will never stop.”

“Now take her home, where she belongs.”

“Thank you,” he whispered. “The gods will bless you.”

“They already have.”

And so, the young man left, his precious daughter held tightly in his arms. “I will never let you go again,” he promised the little girl. And he meant it.

He began the journey all over again, carrying Eira down the side of the mountain, silently thanking the gods as he went. He thought of his wife, and he knew that she was smiling down upon them that day. Yes, he and his people had lost so much. But in that very moment, he felt like the richest man in the world. He had all he needed right there in his arms.   
He kept Eira close as he trekked down the mountain, and when they reached his horse, who was right where he’d left him that morning, he kept Eira against him still, her back resting on his chest. And on the traveled, reaching the bottom of the mountain as the sun began to set, sending a golden glow over the land.

Bill dismounted his horse as they neared the village, pulling Eira into his arms again. Together, they walked into the remains of their village. Bill searched for his family first, wanting them to be reunited with Eira. He found his sister first. Preoccupied with taking inventory of what they had. When she turned, her eyes fell upon Bill, and she gasped.

“She’s alive,” she whispered. Her face slowly broke into a smile, and tears filled her eyes. “She’s alive!” She spoke louder this time, drawing the attention of those around her.

The reunion was sweet, a moment that Bill would never forget as his people joined him in rejoicing over the fact that his child was alive, that a life had been saved through all of this. They’d had so much taken from them, and a battle was sure to arise in the very near future, but somehow, as they all came together that night to celebrate this small victory, their faith was restored, and their strength renewed.

As Bill looked into the eyes of his daughter, he knew that he would sacrifice everything if it meant keeping her safe, and making sure that she was never harmed again. He would fight for her, and for the freedom of his people, no matter the cost.

And he would never stop, as long as he lived.


End file.
